Ice Cream Blues
by Eclair Dolce
Summary: Sharing isn't bad at all. Oneshot! MikuxKaito.


A/N:

Hey, guys! This is my first Vocaloid fic and I hope it goes well.

Special thanks to **Azalea Cruor** for beta-reading! I love you, man.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, 'kay?

Now do what you have clicked for!

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Ice Cream Blues - [MikuxKaito]

_**Amakute KORUDO na AISU**_

_Sweet and Cold Ice Cream_

_**Kimi dake o kore wa AISU**_

_I love only you_

_**Muchuu ni saseru VANILLA TEISUTOO**_

_Your Vanilla Taste that makes me dazed_

_**Karada juu de kanjitai!**_

_I want to feel you throughout my body!_

_-Ice, Kaito Shion_

* * *

It was a hot Sunday morning in the Vocaloid house, a perfect day to laze around and do nothing. Every room in the house was occupied by each Vocaloid, like in the living room, two certain blonde twins sat there, playing some video games and are trying hard to virtually beat the crap out of each others virtual butts.

The bathroom was also occupied by a young lady with salmon pink hair who submerged her body in sparkly lukewarm water that is filled with hollow balls of soapy liquid. Outside the bathroom and in the hallway stood a man with long lavender hair which is tied in a ponytail. He was in front of the bathroom door, peeping through the itty bitty tiny hole which the doorknob provided.

A certain room which emitted a dark aura is also, surprisingly, occupied; it was occupied by a drunken brunette and a silverette, both were slurring some random words and the shattering of glass can be heard from inside

Each of the Vocaloids had their own stuff to do even if it was Sunday, especially the two people who had the kitchen all to themselves. They were rummaging through the freezer, searching for something to fight the scorching heat of that morning.

"ICE CREAM!" a blue-haired boy shouted; his sapphire eyes shining as he got out the said creamy delight from its cold chamber.

"Yeah! Mine's the strawberry one!" The bluenette's companion, a girl whose teal hair is tied in its usual two pigtails, squealed as the boy placed the strawberry-flavored one in front of her.

"And mine's Vanilla~" He opened the lid of the ice cream's container, licking the back of the lid before scooping a spoonful and placing it in his mouth.

"Ah~ It's so tasty~!" He chirped out.

"Yesh.. Mm.. Itsh.. Ish.." The tealette agreed and nodded as she ate the pink-substance that melted in her mouth, spreading its sweetness all throughout her taste buds.

They ate and ate, emptying the tubs of ice cream one by one while they praised the person who created the oh-so-heavenly ice cream.

"But, you know what, Kaito? I really wish he invented leek-flavored ice cream," The tealette wondered out loud, looking at her companion expectantly.

"And for that Miku-chan, I'm glad he didn't," Kaito informed her, grimacing as he heard the vegetable's name.

Miku rolled her eyes, pouting in the process. "Whatever."

Open. Lick. Scoop. Eat. This process went on over and over like there was no tomorrow, but they don't have that much ice cream and it's gradually getting fewer and fewer…

_**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**_

"I want more, " Kaito whispered, biting his spoon.

"Then, go get some more!" Miku said sarcastically as she licked the ice cream on her spoon.

"I know right," The bluenette stood up and headed to the freezer to get his beloved ice cream, He opened the freezer's door and a dramatic _and exaggerated_ gasp escaped from his lips upon seeing the tragic sight upon him.

"**THERE ISN'T ANY LEFT!**"

"Eh?" The startled tealette also made a gasp, "What a shame," she sighed

"But it's good that I got the last one. Lucky~" she winked at her ice cream as if it was staring at her.

"That's not fair!" Kaito retorted back then suddenly an idea popped in his mind.

"Hey, Miku-chan.. You know sharing is a good thing, right?" He started pleading to the tealette.

Said girl's eyes twitched in response, "Oh no, Kaito! Don't even think about it! This is mine!" she hugged her ice cream tight on her chest "And besides, aren't you full yet?"

Cue, Kaito's _"What the fuck?"_ look.

_WHA-? Wait, he's not full yet?_

"Anyways, I'm not sharing," she said as she stuck her tongue out at him and just to annoy him, she licked her spoon in front of him and hummed "Mm~ De-li-cious~"

"Miku! Stop that and give me some!"

"**No. Way.**"

Miku scooped a spoonful of ice cream and happily ate it as she continued to hum. Kaito just stared at her, biting his spoon, jealous as the diva indulged in the creamy goodness.

_When it comes to this... Desperate times call for desperate measures._

The blunette approached Miku, bangs covering his eyes, the girl only blinked as she ate and looked at him, wondering if he will cry because she can imagine him doing that.

While the tealette was lost in her thoughts, Kaito wasted no time and grabbed her chin, snapping her out of it. _What the effi—mmph!_

Before the girl could finish the sentence in her mind, two soft lips landed on hers. Kaito had closed the gap between them and kissed her suddenly.

A whirlwind of mixed emotions blossomed from the tealette's heart, making it beat faster than it normally does, Miku just ignored it and let herself drown in the pleasure the ice-cream-obsessed man was giving her.

Kaito prodded the tealette's bottom lip with his tongue, signaling it to let him in through her ice cream-filled mouth. The girl responded, unlocking a new level of passion.

Kaito worked his way in her creamy cavern, exploring every depth, tasting the sweetness of her mouth, sending sparks to her spine every time their tongues grazed.

They both pulled away, gasping heavily for air.

"Oishii~" Kaito licked his lips as he looked at Miku.

The tealette didn't respond, she just sat there, frozen like her ice cream, lost yet again in her thoughts.

"Miku-chan? Hey, Miku! Mikuuuuuu!" He called out to her, waving a hand in front of her face.

No response.

He smirked as a thought came to him. He scooped a spoonful of Miku's ice cream, stuffed it in his mouth then pressed his lips against hers, kissing her again.

The tealette's eyes widened at his sudden action then smiled in their kiss.

_I guess sharing isn't bad at all._

* * *

A/N:

Please leave a review! I'll appreciate it! :D


End file.
